Confession of a nanny FR
by skizo03
Summary: traduction. Bella accepte un job de nounou pour un père célibataire: Dr Edward Cullen. vivre sur le même toit et le plan de séduction de Bella, les conduisent dans un tourbillon de passion et d'excitation. A lire vraiment!
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance dans la traduction d'une deuxième fiction après Private tutor FR, voici Confession of Nanny!**

**Je vous conseille vraiment de la lire en français ou en anglais. c'est une traduction de la fiction de Melissa228. voici le lien .net/s/5051088/1/Confessions_of_a_Nanny !**

**franchement, j'ai adoré cette fiction, c'est drôle, sexy, etc !**

**je trouve que par moment il y a des petits airs de Sex and the city qui ne sont pas désagréable et puis ça fait un peu parti du fantasme entre la nounou et le boss (même si j'ai encore jamais rencontré un papa qui me fasse cet effet ! lol)**

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire, à laisser des reviews !**

**Merci beaucoup ! **

**On a une Bella qui n'est pas trop coincée je trouve, plutôt petite coquine et un Edward toujours aussi sex...!**

**j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ! !**

**XoXo**

**(skizo(ment) votre)  
**

**

* * *

Prologue**

**Confession **_(nom) : reconnaissance ou divulgation d'un péché ou d'un caractère coupable._

J'avais besoin d'une distraction.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'entrai dans la cuisine et trouvai l'évier plein de plats. Parfait.

J'ouvris le robinet et enfilai une paire de gants en caoutchouc jaunes. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'avais le coude dans l'eau savonneuse et nettoyai une assiette, complètement perdue dans mes pensées.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas de moi. J'essayais encore et encore de mettre fin à cela. J'étais sûre que ce soir, ça le rendrait dingue de me voir avec un autre homme, mais à l'évidence non. Est-ce que ça valait encore le coup ?

Des bruits de pas venant du couloir me sortirent de ma transe. Je secouai la tête, retournant à ma tâche et essayai de me reconcentrer. Je mis l'assiette sous l'eau chaude, la débarrassant du savon et essayant d'ignorer le fait que je savais qu'il viendrait probablement dans la cuisine.

De petites bulles flottaient dans l'air je soufflai légèrement vers les bulles, et elles se disséminèrent.

« Bella… Je … »

Je me retournai lentement, rencontrant ses yeux mais aussitôt que je le fis, les mots m'échappèrent. Je me retournais vers les plats, espérant qu'il me laisserait.

« Je suis désolé. J'avais tord… ces choses.. ce que j'ai dit… je ne les pensais pas… » Dit-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête, lui faisant savoir que je l'avais entendu, mais que je n'étais pas prête à lui parler maintenant. Après un moment, je l'entendis bouger et avancer dans la cuisine.

Je n'étais toujours pas prête à le regarder. Je savais que si je le faisais, je perdrais tout contrôle et j'essayais désespérément de le garder.

Alors que je plaçais un verre sur l'égouttoir je le sentis s'approcher derrière.

Plus près.

Plus près.

Tellement près.

Mon corps se prépara à sa chaleur, décidé à se presser et à se rendre. Je savais dans ma tête que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, mais mon corps… mon corps criait quelque chose de différent.

« Bella » Chuchota-t-il dans ma nuque, son souffle brulant de désir. « dis-moi ».

Ses mains entourèrent ma taille et je perdis toutes mes résolutions quand il me pressa contre lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille "dis-moi ».

J'étais presque étourdie, avec son corps contre le mien, la chaleur de sa son souffle dans mon cou.

Je devais savoir.

« que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Sa prise atour de ma taille se raffermit et il me tourna rapidement pour le regarder, nos visages maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon visage, s'arrêtant sur ma bouche. Il laissa lentement et délibérément trainer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, changeant l'énergie entre nous en un désir palpable.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il m'écarta de l'évier et m'attrapa par la taille, me posant sur l'ilot en granit. Avec ses yeux toujours verrouillés aux miens, il plaça ses mains sur mes genoux nus, ouvrant doucement mes jambes. Il se plaça entre elle, bougeant lentement ses mains de mes genoux vers ma taille il continua son mouvement jusqu'à mes côtes, augmentant la pression lorsqu'il passa sur ma poitrine et laissa son pousse effleurer le dessus de mes sous-vêtements.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question quand ses mains se posèrent sur ma nuque et qu'il croisa ses doigts. Il me caressa gentiment, « dis moi que c'est bon. J'ai besoin que tu me dise que c'est ok. »

Ses yeux m'implorèrent ainsi que sa voix et je ne voulais pas que cela continue plus longtemps.

J'attrapai son t-shirt dans mon poing avec toujours mes gants en caoutchouc jaunes et le tirai vers moi, nos lèvres se touchant presque. « c'est plus qu'ok. »

Nos bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre et mon corps s'enflamma presque.

C'était ce que je voulais.

C'est ce que j'avais attendu si longtemps.

Ça allait être mon bonus… mon avantage… à être la nounou.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**c'est chaud non ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout de suite le chapitre 1 : la rencontre entre Bella et Edward !**

**je ne me sentais pas d'humeur cruelle !**

* * *

« Hey sexy, combien de temps doit attendre un mec avant d'avoir un verre ici ? »

Je me retournai et vis un gars au visage de merde à l'autre bout du bar, n'ayant clairement pas besoin d'un autre verre. Heureusement, le DJ avait décidé que c'était le moment parfait pour lancer la musique et ainsi, les cris des ivrognes étaient étouffés.

Il était 11h et c'était le début de la soirée. Le bar était plein, surtout parce que l'invitée DJ Lady Miss Mel mixait. Chaque heure qui passait à l'Elixir, le club où j'étais barmaid dans le centre ville de Chicago, baissait le QI de mes clients. Si je n'avais pas eu tant besoin d'argent, j'aurais trouvé plein d'autres façons de passer mes jeudi soirs.

Je marchais vers l'autre coté du bar. J'ajustai ma jupe en cuir moulant, qui était assez courte pour montrer mes sous-vêtements rose foncé. « qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demandais je au gars qui m'avait interpellé.

Le garçon se pencha au dessus du bar vers moi. « tu peux me servir une vodka red bull, sexy »

« ce sera tout ? » Je me penchai pour sortir une Red Bull du petit réfrigérateur.

« Non » Bredouilla le garçon. Il se pencha encore plus, bavant presque. « tu peux aussi me donner ton numéro de téléphone. »

Je roulai des yeux « désolé mon cœur, je ne sors pas avec les clients »

« qui a parlé de sortir ? je veux juste voir cette jupe sur le sol de ma chambre le matin. »

Je versai son Red Bull et sa vodka dans un verre « ça n'arrivera pas. Sinon autre chose ? » dis-je en lui tendant son verre.

« Ouai, je veux ces brillants genoux autour de … »

Je le coupai avant d'entendre le reste « cinq dollars »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortir une poignée de billets froissés. Il en pris plusieurs et me les tendit. « Il y en a plus là d'où ça vient » Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

Je baissais les yeux vers l'argent qu'il m'avait donné. Six dollars.

Ne pouvais-je pas trouver autre chose de plus digne que ça ? je veux dire, j'étais là, Bella, une jeune femme belle, intelligente de 24 ans. Je me cassais le cul pour obtenir mon Master d'éducation à l'université de l'Illinois à Chicago pour pouvoir enfin quitter ce boulot de merde. Chaque nuit où j'avais travaillé, j'avais espéré pouvoir démissionner plus tôt, mais le fait est que j'avais besoin d'argent. A côté de faire le trottoir ou travailler comme strip-teaseuse, être barmaid était le seul moyen de travailler seulement quelques nuits par semaine et me faire l'argent dont j'avais besoin. Le reste du temps j'étais concentrée sur l'école et les études.

A la fin de la soirée, en fait à 3h du matin, j'étais complètement épuisée. Je finissais de nettoyer. alors que je marchais vers la porte derrière, je m'arrêtais et défit mes bottes à talon de 15 centimètres. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de les porter une minute de plus. Je grimaçais en les enlevant, mes pieds gonflés à force de les porter toutes la soirée. Je traversais le parking pieds nus même si c'était le mois de mars à Chicago, la sensation du sol froid sur mes plantes de pieds enflammées faisait du bien. Je m'installais dans mon vieux camion et le laisser chauffer quelques minutes.

Les hivers à Chicago étaient garces et je me demandais bien – tandis que je m'asseyais dans ma voiture, grelottant dans ma jupe trop courte et avec mes pieds nus-pourquoi j'avais décidé de venir étudier à Chicago. Ok, la bourse que j'avais reçu avait été ma principale motivation, mais tout de même, je n'étais pas programmée pour ce genre de temps. J'étais née et avais grandis à Phoenix, où la chaleur et le soleil étaient présents toute l'année. Tout ce que j'avais connu était là-bas, mais au-delà, il y avait autre chose de plus.

La vie à Phoenix était … intéressante… pour le moins. Ma mère était ma meilleure amie. C'était un esprit libre, dont la créativité et l'amour de la vie n'avaient pas de limites. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas de carrière solide, elle était changeante et irresponsable. Pour elle, la vie était une grande aventure, méritant qu'on prenne des risques et qu'on tente sa chance sans se préoccuper du style de vie que cela engendrait.

Ce que ne comprenait pas ma mère c'est que les enfants avaient besoin de stabilité et de confort. Avec elle et ses jobs changeant, il y avait peu de sécurité pour moi, aussi bien au niveau émotionnel que financier. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais prise en charge et aimée plus que tout, mais son manque d'orientation m'avait apporté des ennuis.

J'étais une petite fille à l'école avec des vêtements de secondes mains et des chaussures usées. Je me tenais dans la cafétéria avec mon ticket violet, embarrassée que tout le monde sache que le ticket violet signifiait que je recevais l'aide de l'Etat. Je voulait les jaunes comme mes autres amis. Les jaunes signifiaient que leurs parents avaient assez d'argent pour leur acheter leur propre déjeuner.

Même à ce moment là, je savais que je voulais quelque chose de mieux. Je ne voulais pas vivre ma vie de dettes en dettes. Je ne voulais pas compter sur un homme pour mettre fin à ça ou prendre soin de moi. Je voulais pouvoir compter sur moi-même, être fière de ce que je gagnais. C'est pourquoi je m'étais mis un coup de pied au cul à l'école pour avoir ma bourse. J'avais un job depuis mes seize ans et je n'étais pas étrangère au travail.

J'étais sûre que mon éducation avait joué un rôle dans ma décision de me lancer dans une carrière dans l'éducation. Je voulais montrer aux enfants que le travail et le dévouement pouvaient mener où vous vouliez. Depuis la seconde, j'avais fait du babysitting et j'adorais être entourée d'enfants. Je passais mes étés au temps du lycée, comme nounou dans différentes familles, les accompagnant en vacances, aidant les parents quand ils en avaient besoin. Même si ça avait été un long chemin, je savais que ça le méritait. J'avais hâte d'être enseignante et d'être avec des enfants tous les jours.

J'étais dans ma dernière année pour être diplômée et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas fatiguée. Fatiguée de me bouger le cul le soir, de dormir peu et de dévorer des livres toutes la journée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin était proche. J'avais moins d'un an avant d'être diplômée et alors je serais en position d'obtenir un job avec un futur lucratif. Jusque là, je devrais faire avec ce que j'ai.

Le temps que je rentre à la maison, j'étais si fatiguée, que je me souvenais à peine avoir monté les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et m'endormis tout de suite.

* * *

« enlève donc ça d'elle ? tu vas la réveiller ». siffla Rosalie.

« tu es celle qui a une grande bouche et qui va la réveiller. » chuchota Alice. « je m'assure juste qu'elle s'est démaquillée hier soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? »

« Si elle ne se démaquille pas, elle va attraper des boutons » se plaint Alice « Imagine juste entre son maquillage et toute cette fumée et ces toxines du bar, restant toute la nuit sur sa peau. Ses pores vont être imbibés de ces trucs et... »

« La ferme Alice » la coupa Rosalie.

« Non, toi la ferme, Rosalie. J'essaye juste de.. »

Je m'assis et les regardai toutes les deux. « Pourquoi vous ne la fermez pas toutes les deux putain ? »criais-je

J'avais rencontré mes deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rosalie, en arrivant à Chicago, il y a quatre ans et j'avais vu leur annonce dans laquelle elles recherchaient une 3ème colocataire pour louer un appartement hors du campus. J'avais répondu à l'annonce et les avais rencontrés dans un Starbucks. Nous avions toutes les trois eu le coup de cœur et depuis nous étions meilleures amies.

Après avoir été diplômées, Rosalie et Alice avaient commencé leurs carrières, tandis que j'avais décidé de continué et d'avoir mon master. Quand il fut temps de déménager de notre petit appartement, Alice et Rose louèrent un appart dans Lincoln Park, mais avec moi toujours à l'école, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me, le permettre. Les filles ne voulurent rien entendre et réussir à imposer « leur version » d'un partage équitable du loyer. Elles dirent que puisqu'elles travaillaient à temps plein, elles devaient prendre en charge la plus grosse part du loyer. En réalité c'était des conneries mais elles firent cela pour que je continue à habiter avec elles. Je me battais avec elle à ce propos, mais quand tout fut dit et fait, j'acceptais leur offre et les en aimais encore plus.

Elles se disputaient toujours quand je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Je regardais ma montre que j'avais gardé de la nuit dernière : 7h42. Rien de tel que 4h de sommeil pour être motivée. Je soupirai et allumais la douche. Il me semblait inutile de retourner me coucher alors que j'avais classe à 9h.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, dans mon peignoir et avec une serviette dans les cheveux, j'entendis Alice et Rosalie parler à voix basse. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, elle me regardèrent et arrêtèrent de parler.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je. J'allais vers le placard au dessus de la cuisinière et en sortis mon mug avec le magnifique Robert Pattinson.

« Rien » dit Alice rapidement. « On parlait juste météo. »

Je roulai des yeux et me servis une tasse de café. « tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. »

Elle se tourna vers Rosalie et haussa les épaules. « tu lui dis. »

« Bella, on t'aime et on s'inquiète pour toi » dit Rosalie.

« Tu t'inquiètes pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Mon chou, tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler comme ça. » Alice traversa la cuisine et se plaça en face moi. « tu es épuisée à force de ces heures de travail et à force de te concentrer sur les cours »

Je pris une gorgée de café. « je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment. »

Rosalie vint et se plaça à côté d'Alice. « On sait ça Bella. On aimerait juste que tu n'es pas à faire des horaires de merde comme ça. tu as seulement ces deux cours le matin et le autres sont avant que tu travailles à l'Elixir. Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose le matin ou les après-midi ? »

Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation tellement de fois et ça commençait à me fatiguer. Je savais qu'elle faisaient ça pour moi, mais ça m'énervait « écoutez, j'apprécie votre intérêt, mais on en a déjà parlé. Pour pouvoir payer le loyer et tout le reste, je dois gagner une certaine somme. Si je pensais pouvoir faire ça par n'importe qu'elle autre moyen à part barmaid, je le ferais, mais vous savez toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Alice prit mes mains. « peut-être que tu pourrais chercher. Il y a plein d'endroits en ville qui te paieraient pour faire du travail administratif ou un truc du genre. Quelques boutiques peuvent très bien payer.

Je secouai la tête « et faire quoi Alice ? 10 dollars de l'heure ? je me fais trois fois ça en travaillant au bar. »

« on essaye pas de te casser les pieds » dit Rosalie « on pense juste que.. »

« ça suffit » criais-je en l'interrompant.

Elles hochèrent la tête en même temps et il y eu un moment de silence inconfortable.

« Bien, je dois y aller » dit Alice brisant le silence elle fit le tour de la table et attrapa son sac. « tu veux partager un taxi Rose ? »

Si elles avaient pu courir hors de l'appartement, elles l'auraient fait. Elles ne pouvaient sortir assez vite et je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. Je ne perdais pas souvent mon calme, donc quand c'était le cas, elles flippaient.

Je m'assis à la table pour finir mon café. Je me sentais mal de leur avoir crié dessus, mais elles devaient arrêter de s'attarder su mon cas. Tout ce que je faisais n'était pas par choix, mais parce que je le devais. J'espérais qu'elles avaient compris que le sujet de mon travail n'était pas sujet à débat.

* * *

Plus tard cet après-midi là, j'étais assise au Starbucks le ventre plein après un café Peppermint Venti, étudiant les notes de mon cours précédent. La caféine me donnait juste assez d'énergie pour garder les idées claires, mais ça ne durerait pas. Mes paupières brulaient et mon corps était affaibli par l'épuisement. Je vérifiai ma montre et décidai que si j'avançais suffisamment dans mes cours, j'aurais le temps de faire un petit somme avant de me préparer pour le travail.

Je retournai à mes cours, mais fus interrompue quand mon téléphone sonna. Je l'extirpai de mon sac, regardant l'identifiant. Alice.

« salut Alice » dis-je en répondant.

« Salut, tu es occupée ? j'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient t'intéresser. »

« Je suis juste au Starbucks, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Et bien, je pense avoir quelque chose de très prometteur à te faire considérer.' Ce n'était pas la hyper Alice habituelle, c'était là Alice « je suis trop excitée par quelque chose ».

« bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu dois d'abord me promettre que tu ne t'énerveras pas. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'énerver ? » questionnai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Donc, tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je n'aimais pas où cela nous menait. Alice me demandait juste de ne pas m'énerver contre elle quand elle faisait quelque chose que je lui avais expressément demandé de ne pas faire. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait fait le coup du « promets moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas contre moi », elle était revenue à la maison avec une paire de chaussures ridiculement chères que j'avais admiré lorsque nous étions allées faire du shopping ensemble.

Je savais que je devais la donner, si je voulais découvrir ce dont il était question. « Ok, je promets que je ne m'énerverai pas. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« bien, je reviens juste d'une visite chez un client. Il m'a engagé pour refaire la chambre de sa fille et aussi d'imaginer une salle de jeu pour elle. Oh mon dieu Bella, tu devrais voir l'appart de ce type. Il vit dans un penthouse, le dernier étage tout entier, à Lake Point Tower. Ce gars c'est l'argent…A-R-G-E-N-T…comme il en pleut. Ses parents sont comme les Rockefeller de Chicago ! »

Je soupirais et regardai ma montre. Allez Alice, crache-le, j'ai une sieste qui m'attend. « c'est fascinant Alice. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a faire avec moi, mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais juste que tu le craches ».

« J'y arrive. Détends ton string. »

« Alice ! » criai-je assez fort pour que la moitié du Starbucks se retourne et me regarde.

« Donc mon client, Docteur Edward Cullen, est père célibataire. Il est divorcé et a la garde se sa fille de quatre ans. J'ai un peu fouiné et découvert que son ex-femme était une vrai garce, juste assez pour les abandonner, et avoir le moins possible à faire avec eux depuis. Le docteur Cullen a pris une année sabbatique de Northwestern ces deux dernières années pour pouvoir être avec sa fille vu que sa mère s'était fait la malle.

« tu arrives là où tu voulais en venir ? » demandai-je irritée.

« Oui ! Le docteur Cullen retourne au travail et a besoin d'une nounou, une nounou à domicile » dit-elle excitée.

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de répondre. « qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre ? »

« Bon sang Bella. Tu peux être sa nounou ! »

« Quoi ? pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? »

« Parce que tu peux vivre dans ce bel appartement, sans payer de loyer, et te faire plus que ce que tu te fais au bar. »

J'étais silencieuse réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de tire. L'idée de ne plus avoir de souci d'argent était génial et le fait de ne plus travailler au bar rendrait les choses plus faciles pour moi. Cependant, comment pouvais-je me décharger de ma part du loyer sur Rose et Alice ? Dieu, qui sait s'il m'engagerait de toute façon ? et mes cours ? serait-il d'accord pour que je sois absente quelques matins et quelques après-midi dans la semaine ?

« ok, ok, je sais ce que tu penses », dit Alice interrompant mes pensées « je te connais trop bien pour ne pas savoir que tu es en train de penser à des « si », mais sérieusement je pense que ça peut le faire. Il a été dans une agence de nounou depuis un mois, mais ils ne lui ont envoyé personne qui corresponde aux qualifications qu'il recherche. Je lui ai parlé de toi, que tu étais bientôt diplômée, étudiante en éducation et que tu avais été nounou par le passé. Il était enthousiaste et veut te rencontrer pour un entretien ce soir à sept heures ! »

« Oh mon dieu Alice, c'est incroyable, mais je dois être au travail à 6h. »

« Bella c'est une super opportunité pour toi. Je pense que l'Elixir survivra si tu es en retard de quelques heures ».

Elle avait raison. Si tout se passait bien, ça pourrait tout changer. « Que dois-je faire maintenant ?l'appeler pour confirmer ? »

« Non, je lui ai assuré que tu y serais. »

Nous continuâmes à parler quelques minutes, et elle m'informa de plusieurs autres détails. Quand je quittais le Starbucks peu après, je flottais presque. Je n'avais pas été aussi excitée depuis longtemps, et en rentrant à la maison, j'envoyai toutes les vibrations positives et les prières que j'avais en moi pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

A sept heures pile, j'attendais dans le hall du Lake Point Tower. En entrant, je fus accueillie par un portier qui devait appeler le docteur Cullen afin de vérifier qu'il m'attendait. Après avoir dit qu'il serait en bas d'ici peu pour venir me chercher, le portier me conduisit vers des sièges.

Je regardai autour et admirai le magnifique hall d'entrée. Avec ses murs de marbre et ses fontaines, c'était plus beau que tous les hôtels où j'étais allée. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment serait l'appartement du docteur si le hall était déjà aussi beau.

J'étais occupée à essayer de compter le nombre de plantes et de fleurs différentes autour de moi et je ne l'entendis pas approcher.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Isabella. » dit une voix grave.

Je levais les yeux de ma chaise… puis je manquais de m'évanouir.

Devant moi se tenait le plus beau… le plus incroyablement bel… homme que j'ai jamais vu. Grand, avec un corps athlétique et des cheveux bronze savamment décoiffés, c'était une putain de vision sexy. Il me sourit, ce qui accentua la perfection de son visage ciselé. Merde. Des artistes ne pourraient pas reproduire cette mâchoire. Quand mes yeux atteignirent les siens, le véritable trouble commença. Ils avaient la plus belle teinte de vert, si profond et réconfortant, que tout ce que je pus faire, fut de les fixer.

Je suis sûre que ma bouche était grande ouverte comme une carpe, mais j'avais perdu tout contrôle sur mon corps et je ne savais même plus comment former une phrase.

« Vous allez bien ? vous semblez un peu pâle et vous semblez…saliver…beaucoup. » dit-il inquiet. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et plaça sa main sur mon front. « Vous vous sentez faible ? »

_Bella, remets-toi et arrête de jouer à la débile. C'est peut-être ton futur patron et le futur père de tes enfants. NON ! Bella… arrête avec cette merde. Ok, il est beau, mais ce n'est qu'un homme. Tu peux ignorer son visage parfait et ses très grandes mains. C'est une relation de travail…employée et patron… et tu dois rafraichir tes putains d'ardeurs si tu veux que ça marche. _

Je pris une grande inspiration. « Docteur Cullen, oui c'est moi Isabella. » Je repoussais sa main de mon front. « s'il vous plait excusez mon apparence. Je sors juste de la grippe et je crains n'être pas encore tout à fait moi-même. »

Il sourit encore une fois et tendit sa main. Nous nous serrâmes la main et je laissais délibérément trainer mon pouce sur sa main douce.

« j'apprécie que vous veniez sur un délai si court, surtout maintenant que je sais que vous n'alliez pas bien. Vous êtes sûre d'être prête pour l'entretien ? demanda-t-il.

« oh oui, bien sûr docteur. J'étais très heureuse quand Alice m'a raconté votre conversation avec elle. »

« ok, bien, pourquoi ne monterions-nous pas pour que je vous montre la maison et que nous puissions parler ? »

Je me levai de ma chaise et le suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur essayant de ne pas mater ses fesses le long du chemin, et échouant lamentablement. Je secouai la tête lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, essayant de chasser toute pensée impure à propos de mon possible futur patron.

Je l'observais presser le bouton du haut dans l'ascenseur et nous montâmes en silence jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je me retrouvais dans un grand hall de marbre, décoré de multiples chandeliers de cristal qui pendaient au plafond.

Encore un fois, je le suivis le long du hall jusqu'à une porte. Il tapa un code sur un clavier à gauche de la porte et j'entendis immédiatement le clic de la serrure qui s'ouvrait. Il me tint la porte et j'entrais, regardant autour pour voir de quoi avait l'air la maison. Le marbre qui couvrait le hall à l'extérieur s'étendait à l'intérieur. La grande entrée communiquait avec un hall plus petit qui devait surement conduire au reste. A ma droite il y avait un salon avec une petite table et deux chaises.

« je vous en prie venez et installez vous » dit-il en désignant la table et les chaises. « Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, merci. » je regardai vers la table et vis mon cv qu'Alice avait faxé pour moi plus tôt. Je remarquai quelques notes dans la marge, sans doute les questions qu'il voulait me poser.

« Bien Isabella, parlez-moi donc de vous. »

Avec mes nerfs surmultipliés, je sortis mon speech habituel pour les "parlez moi de vous" dans les entretiens. Il me regarda attentivement, souriant, hochant la tête à différents moments.

Quand je fus satisfaite par les points que je voulais aborder, je demandai « y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre auquel je puisse répondre ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, vous avez bien approfondi Isabella. » il baissa les yeux vers mon cv et fit courir ses doigts le long des marges, où étaient ses notes.

« Pourquoi ne parlerai-je pas un peu de nous maintenant ? » il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

Je voulais lui dire de ne plus jamais faire ça, la combinaison sourire-main-dans-les-cheveux était capable de me tuer.

« je suis sûre qu'Alice a expliquée ma situation. Je retourne au travail à Northwestern après deux ans d'année sabbatique et j'ai besoin d'une nounou pour s'occuper de ma fille ». au mot « fille' sa bouche s'étira et tout son visage s'éclaira.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » je m'enquis.

« elle s'appelle Delilah et elle a 4 ans. C'est une petite fille très intelligente, curieuse, c'est pourquoi c'était important pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience dans l'éducation. Son esprit ne s'arrête jamais de même que son flot incessant de questions. J'aimerais qu'on l'emmène au musée, au zoo, et dans tous les autres endroits que la ville a à offrir. »

« Absolument. Elle est ici ? je peux la rencontrer ? »

« je pensais qu'il était mieux que je rencontre les candidates quand elle n'était pas là. Elle passe la soirée chez mes parents. »

« Et bien, ça a l'air d'être une petite fille remarquable. »

« Oui, elle l'est », dit-il en hochant la tête, « je comprends que vous complétiez votre master et que vous aurez besoin de flexibilité dans vos horaires. Si nous décidons de poursuivre, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas un problème. L'éducation est toujours une priorité et avec l'arrangement que j'ai à l'hôpital, je peux faire les horaires que je veux. »

« c'est génial. » mes yeux balayèrent la chemise blanche qu'il portait et et se posèrent sur les poils qui s'en échappaient. J'avais presque un désir incontrôlable de me ruer sur la table, d'attraper sa chemise et de la lui arracher. Je voulais lécher et mordre son torse jusqu'en bas jusqu'à ce que..

« tout va bien ? »

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer après avoir été attrapée dans mon propre monde. « Excusez moi, vous pourriez répéter ? » demandai-je poliment.

« je voudrais vérifier vos référence et vérifier votre passé avant d'aller plus loin. Cependant, je promets de vous appelez Lundi pour vous faire part de ma décision, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Nous nous levâmes et marchâmes vers la porte. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'une main, je sentis son autre main frôler mon dos. Son toucher, aussi léger soit-il, envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps. « vous savez comment descendre ? »

_Oh oui docteur… je sais certainement comment descendre. En fait, j'adorerais vous montrer comment je sais descendre et puis rester en bas plusieurs heures. _

Je fermais rapidement ma bouche et déglutis. « Oui docteur Cullen, je sais comment descendre. Merci de m'avoir reçu. »

Et merci de m'avoir laissé voir votre beau petit cul et votre bouche parfaite.

Je marchais dans le hall et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Je pressai le bouton du bas et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je me retournais vers sa porte. Il se tenait toujours là, me regardant. Je souris et lui fis signe, lui montrant que tout allait bien.

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton RC.

« Excusez moi Bella ? » m'appela-t-il.

« oui. » dis-je en passant ma tête hors de l'ascenseur.

« vous pouvez m'appelez Edward. »

* * *

J'allai au travail cette nuit-là et la nuit suivante et ne pensai à rien d'autre à part Edward. Rationnellement , je savais que c'était probablement juste une étrange attirance qui se dissiperait aussitôt que j'aurais commencé à travaillé pour lui : ou plutôt si je commençai à travailler pour lui.

Néanmoins, il y avait une autre part de moi qui était soucieuse. Je m'inquiétais du fait que si j'emménageais, ma tocade s'aggrave et me ferait merder l'une des meilleurs de jobs que je puisse avoir. Je veux dire, une enfant était impliquée avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas tout tenter pour me glisser dans le caleçon de son père pendant qu'elle regardait. De plus, une mauvaise référence d'un médecin connu de Chicago pourrait compromettre ma carrière.

Je passai tout le dimanche à ressasser tout cela et décidai finalement de me relaxer jusqu'à ce que j'ai de ses nouvelles. Il pourrait même ne pas m'offrir la place et dans ce cas-là, je m'inquiétais pour rien.

A cause du travail et à force de ma faire du souci, j'étais plus qu'épuisée. Après une bonne et longue douche, j'enfilai mon pyjama le plus confortable et me mis au lit.

Je me laissai emporter par le sommeil, sachant que j'avais une grosse journée qui m'attendais et que j'avais besoin de repos. Je m'endormis, d'une sommeil sans rêve, rapidement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis, quand quelque chose m'en tira. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et il était là assis au bord du lit. Je sentis un élan de panique, mais quand il sourit, mes émotions se calmèrent immédiatement.

Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il entré ?

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha et pris mon visage en coupe dans sa main, frottant gentiment son pouce contre ma joue. Sa main bougea lentement de mon visage et voyagea jusqu'à mon cou, le bout de son doigt traina sur ma peau. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que j'anticipai où il me toucherait ensuite.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens.

Il continua son voyage jusqu'au centre de ma poitrine et arrêta sa main sur mes seins. Son pouce s'attarda sur mon téton, doucement tout d'abord, puis il augmenta sa pression. Quand il fut dressé, il le roula et le pressa entre deux doigts. Ma tête se rejeta en arrière et un faible gémissement roula s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Avec ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, il relâcha sa prise sur ma poitrine et bougea sa main le long de mes côtes sur ma hanche. Il fit de petits cercles avec légèreté sur les os de ma hanche, avant que sa main ne dérive vers mon estomac.

Ses doigts flirtèrent avec la dentelle de ma culotte et j'arrêtai de respirer. « tu veux ça, non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque d'où suintait l'envie. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait et je voulais qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le redemander.

« Oui », répondis-je doucement

Le temps semblait suspendu. Doucement, il plaça son autre main sur la dentelle, faisant courir ses doigts d'avant en arrière. D'un mouvement sec, il tira ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ma chatte déjà mouillée, l'humidité luisante ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que j'étais prête pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

« S'il te plait » le suppliai-je, incapable d'attendre.

Il s'assit et rampa dans mon lit. A genoux face à moi, ses yeux se verrouillèrent aux miens encore une fois, attendant mon approbation. Je hochai la tête et ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ses mains glissèrent et il enfouit un doigt en moi tandis que son pouce commençait des cercles sur mon clito. Son toucher envoya des ondes de choc à travers mon corps, une sensation de chaleur que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant au plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je le sentis bouger sur le lit et quand sa main arrêta de me pomper, j'ouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir sa tête plonger et sa bouche… _sa langue_… prendre la place de sa main.

Je gémis bruyamment et attrapais fermement ses cheveux dans ma main. « plus, oui comme ça » le suppliai-je.

Je sentais mon orgasme approcher tandis que sa bouche continuait sa magie. J'étais prête à m'abandonner au plaisir quand j'entendis un faible bruit. J'essayai de le bloquer, mais il semblait de plus en plus fort.

Puis je l'entendis clairement : « Bella ! » criait Rose.

Surprise, je m'asseyais sur mon lit essoufflée et couverte de sueur. Je regardai autour et il n'était nulle part.

Je rêvais.

« tu m'as entendu ? » criait Rose »le Docteur Cullen est au téléphone pour toi. »

Je frottais mes yeux et regardai mon réveil 8h32. J'attrapai le téléphone qui était dans ma chambre et avant de le décrocher m'éclaircis la gorge, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de me réveiller.

« Bonjour » dis-je aussi vivement que possible.

« Bonjour Isabella. Je sais qu'il est assez tôt, mais je voulais vous avoir avant que vous n'alliez en cours. Je vous ai réveillé ? »

« Oh non » je mentis » je suis réveillée depuis des heures. »

« Bien. La raison de mon appel est que j'aimerais vous offrir le poste de nounou ».

Je pris une grande inspiration et pensai au rêve que je venais de faire. Combien le plaisir était intense et comme ça semblait réel. Il n'y avait aucun doute que je voulais cet homme d'une manière animale. Si je n'étais pas sûre avant, mon esprit l'avait bien compris dans mon rêve.

C'était faux et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. J'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir peu de contrôle quand j'étais en sa présence. Que se passerait-il quand nous vivrions ensemble ? cela promettait une situation très volatile.

« qu'en pensez-vous Isabella ? voulez vous venir habiter avec nous et être la nounou ? » demanda-t-il avidement.

Que pouvais-je dire ? je savais ce qu'était la bonne chose à faire et je savais ce qu'était la mauvaise. Je devais prendre une décision.

« oui, bien sûr Edward. Je suis impatiente d'être votre nounou. »

* * *

**Alors ?**

**appuyez sur le bouton vert !**


End file.
